


The Marks on Your Skin

by sakuramiko16



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramiko16/pseuds/sakuramiko16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shima admires the moles that mark Rin's body one morning. Based on a really old aoex kink meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marks on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first ShimaRin work but my first time posting here. A little drabble I wanted to write after catching up on the manga.

Shima was gently elbowed by his lover and he lessened his grip on Rin. He yawned as the sunlight from a crack in the curtains fell on his face. He peeled himself away from Rin's back and shivered as the cool air hit his bare skin. Shima rubbed his face to wake up more before rolling back onto his side and embracing Rin. He kissed the back of Rin's neck and breathed in their salty scent from the night before. Rin curled up in response, but did not wake up.

Shima laughed softly and ran his hands over Rin's back. His fingers first went to a small mole on Rin's left shoulder; Rin did have many moles like his twin, just not in places that were as visible. Shima gently traced down to the mole along the edge of Rin's scapula. His finger tips brushed over the slightly raised mole. Shima really liked this one since his hands often slide across it when they had sex. Rin shifted away from Shima and rolled on to his stomach. Shima laughed again since this gave him even better access to his lover's skin.

Rin snored and Shima watched for any signs of Rin waking up, which wasn't happening any time soon. His hand continued their journey down Rin's back stopping at a mole along his vertebrae and one of his right side which was a good place to tickle the half demon. Shima rested his forehead on Rin's shoulder and his hands dipped below the blanket draped over their waists. Shima's fingers moved from memory now. To the small mole on Rin's left hip and the to the one on the small of his back. Shima knew them all by heart now.

He looked up when he noticed that the Rin's rhythmic snoring had stopped. His brown eyes met Rin's blue ones and Shima smiled sheepishly.

"What are you doing?" Rin croaked, his throat dry from sleeping with his mouth open.

"Admiring your cute moles." Shima shot back with a grin. Rin's cheeks flushed and he turned away.

Rin's eyes caught the time on the alarm clock on the side table. His hand shot out and grabbed it.  "Shima! It is fucking late!" He jumped up pulling the sheets with him. Shima shot up looking at the clock himself.

"I'm so sorry I should have noticed..." He sighed as Rin frantically grabbed their work uniforms.

"It doesn't matter! Come on we can shower together and save time." Rin suggested innocently as he threw clean clothes at Shima. Shima perked up at the suggestion and Rin's ears burned when he realized what he had said.


End file.
